


Yusuri to Deka

by Akaicchi



Series: The Blackmailer and the Detective [1]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Attempted Murder, Blackmail, Boundaries, Comedy, Developing Friendships, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Forced Bonding, Friendship, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaicchi/pseuds/Akaicchi
Summary: Ai is bored of her relationship with Yuu. Caught sneaking beer in the Doujima house, she decides to blackmail Ryoutarou into being her new fake boyfriend. They actually hit it off pretty well and start to become friends. Ryoutarou gets used to his house filling up with new people, and encourages them to all get along, until one of them goes too far...Ryoutarou's viewpoint.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> "Yusuri to Deka" simply means "The Blackmailer and the Detective".
> 
> I needed a change of pace from my usual serials, so I gave this a shot!

When I think about how this all started, I realize how much of a demented, bullying blur this whole thing is, and how it gave someone like _him_ the wrong idea. I look down at the still-intermittently-crying girl sitting on the floor between my legs, shoveling in spoonfuls of ice cream, and all I can think is, ‘I really stepped in it this time’.

I think I’m finally granted reprieve, but more ice cream is shoved in my face. “Eat it,” Ai demands.

“No,” I sigh. “You know I hate sweets.”

“I was almost _murdered_!” she shouts, on the verge of tears again. “ _Eat the fucking ice cream._ ” She shakes the spoon at me and I open my mouth for the too-sweet double chocolate.

_Disgusting. The whole thing, right down to how I fell for this shit._

But despite it all, I’m starting to actually care about this person in front of me. If I didn’t, I wouldn’t have let her come over to process everything.

“Aren’t you finally going to let me go?” I question.

The flash of a camera answers my question. “How would it look if everyone knew the detective who saved me took advantage of his position?” she says, but it doesn’t have its usual edge.

Ai holds up her phone to show off the picture. I look blindsided as usual. “You’ve really got a knack for taking the worst pictures of me,” I grumble.

“Only when you don’t know they’re coming,” she smartly replies, putting away her phone.

I lean my head back against the couch. “How the hell did we get here?”

“You know,” she giggles, the coughs violently for a minute. I hug her, feeling bad. _I know her neck still hurts from being choked, but she’s too proud to admit it. I’d send her home, but apparently her own damn parents are fucking useless._

“The usual way,” she tries to brightly reply, voice more hoarse than usual. “You seemed easy, I gave you a push, and look—I found a new boyfriend!”

“But why _me_?” I ask.

“You know why,” the girl stubbornly insists. She’s quiet for a minute before telling me she’s out of ice cream.

I sigh. “Are you going to make me go get more?”

“No,” she concedes. “Just don’t leave me.”

I pinch my eyes shut. _This is all so goddamn complicated..._


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blackmail begins.

I kind of knew this kid was trouble from the minute my nephew introduced us.

“T-this is Ebihara Ai,” Yuu had anxiously said to me. “She’s my... Girlfriend now.”

I took one look at the done-up girl fixing her hair and decided she was too high maintenance for him. For _anyone_ , really. She screamed ‘love me unconditionally’ from just about every detail of her wardrobe.

I didn’t think much of her, though. She ate dinner with the rest of us and then went off to Yuu’s room to ‘study’ afterwards. Nanako went to bed. Adachi took his leave. And then it was just me and the living room.

I picked a six pack out of the fridge and settled in on the couch. I set the television to a timer and started my usual routine. I drank until the television clicked off around eleven, and then started to doze in the darkened room.

I was almost asleep when I heard footsteps on the stairs. “Shit,” a female voice disgustedly swore. “Can’t fucking believe...”

 _Oh shit,_ I absently thought. _That_ _kid is still here._

I figured she’d just go home, so I feigned sleep. No such luck. The presumptuous girl goes right up to my refrigerator and pulls out a beer!

That about brings you up to speed. Too shocked to speak, I watch her chug it down before wiping her mouth and discarding the can.

I realize I need to stop her when she goes back for another. “What do you think you’re doing?” I censure and she freezes.

“Dojima-san?” she questions, not sounding at all remorseful.

“Surprise,” I say from the couch. “Why don’t I get up, and you can sleep here—Without drinking anything else. You’re underage.”

“So?” she scoffs. The girl walks closer. I can see her squinting at me in the darkness.

I’m too tired to really argue. I shake my own can to see how much is left, which apparently gives her an idea.

The next thing I know, I feel the can leave my hand and a weight settle on me as she wickedly tells me to “smile”. A bright light goes off and she laughs.

I hear Ai finish off my beer as my eyes adjust again. She holds up her phone for me to see.

“Oh look,” she innocently offers. “A detective, drinking with someone ‘underage.”

“Give me that—” I demand, pushing her off of me and making a grab for the phone.

She dodges easily, having had much less than myself. “Nope~”

I smack my forehead, already so done with this. “You are one—” is all I get out before she’s laughing haughtily.

“And what’re _you_ , Dojima-san? Or— _dammit_ —what’s your first name?”

That really catches me off guard, so I stupidly reply. “Ryoutarou.”

“Shit that’s long!” she grumbles. “Whatever! What’re _you_ , Ryoutarou-san? Might as well get used to your first name. Cause now _you’re_ my boyfriend.”

“I’m _what_ now?” I actually laugh at the audacity.

“You heard me,” Ai repeats, taking a seat on the couch. “Your nephew is kind of a drip. I need someone better. You seem like a good candidate.”

“No,” I tell her.

“Uh, _yes_?” she replies. “Unless you want me sending around that picture.”

“They wouldn’t believe you,” I wave her off. “I’ve been on the force for—”

“It’s worked on other cops,” she shrugs. “So you’d better believe me.”

_What?_

“You heard me,” Ai snidely adds. “I’m not new to this rodeo. I can get more pictures, no problem.”

I’m stunned at her forwardness and surety. I don’t say anything for a minute.

When I finally do, I’m getting angry. “This is sad,” I tell her. “You don’t even want me. Go back to fooling around with high schoolers, kid. I’m not playing.”

“Oh,” she snorts. “You know what’s ‘sad’? A man like you with a hobo beard, sitting on his couch in the dark, falling asleep drunk on a weekday. You do this often?” she gibes. “Bet if I check the picture you’ve got stains on your shirt like some hobo, too!”

“What the _fuck_?” I allow myself to swear aloud. _Who does this girl think she is?!_

Ai folds her arms. “You heard me, old man. You’re my boyfriend now—Not like you’ve got anything better to do.”

“No,” I tell her. “Here’s what’s going to happen. One—You’re going to delete that. Two—You’re going to go to sleep. And you’ll be goddamn lucky if I bother to get you a blanket!”

I stand up off the couch to clean up. She stays there silently, watching me. I feel awkward enough that I do fetch her a blanket.

“You’ll thank me,” she seriously says. “Your life seems pretty boring. I bet a you need a push, like me.”

“Goodnight, Ai,” I say as I head for the stairs.

“G’night Ryoutarou-san,” she mockingly replies.


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first half of their fake date.

When I wake up in the morning, I remember the trauma of last night.

_I was blackmailed?! Where does that little shit get off!_

_...Maybe she’s dropped it by now._

I rise and throw on clothes before walking downstairs. It seems like no one’s up yet, aside from myself. _Maybe that girl left!_

No such luck, I realize when I go downstairs. Ai is still asleep on the couch, all tucked under the blanket.

I sigh and start my coffee. _Maybe if I go out for the paper she’ll wake up and leave..._

So I do that. When I get back, she’s up and has poured herself some coffee. In Nanako’s mug. I quickly snatch it away and dump the liquid into a guest mug.

Ai gives me a weird look. “That’s my daughter’s,” I tell her by way of explanation. “These are for guests.” I hand her the mug back and the girl flips her hair aside as she takes a sip.

I pour myself a cup and sit at the table, not engaging her. I open the paper to create a screen between us. Ai doesn’t take the hint and quickly joins me.

Ai pulls down the paper and stares at me, one perfectly-manicured eyebrow cocked. I try not to frown at her.

“So we’re going on a date today,” she evenly tells me. “I expect you to shave and wear something nice.”

“Wh- _what_?” I stutter, feeling caught like a trapped animal.

Ai narrows her eyes. “Don’t make me repeat myself.” She pushes the paper down further. “Go get ready. I’ll wait. You have a car, right?”

“Yeah...” I drag out the word.

“Then let’s go for a drive!” she says more enthusiastically. “I haven’t been in a car in so long~ We can go to Okina and shop and get lunch. Sound like fun?”

I stay very still, but that only seems to annoy her. Ai looks at me expectantly, waiting for an answer.

“I said, does it sound like _fun_?” she slowly repeats.

“I don’t shave anymore,” I evasively reply.

Ai glares. “Do it, Hobo-san.”

I flatten the paper on the table. “Excuse me?”

“You’d look much better. Just hurry it up!” She flicks her hand towards the stairs. “You’ve got twenty minutes. Might as well shower, too.”

“Are you just going to order me around?” I demand. “I have plans today.”

“Well what are they?” Ai snaps.

I don’t have anything to say to that.

“Hmm?” she aggressively hums. “Get going or I start texting that picture.”

My mouth hangs open as she adds a “now”. I don’t move until the girl actually slaps the table. Then I finally shuffle upstairs, unsure what I’m actually doing.

I end up shaving and showering, then putting on khakis and a collared shirt. I feel absolutely ridiculous doing this for some kid. But I have to admit I am a little concerned about her threat. Underage drinking isn’t anything to sniff at.

When I get back downstairs, Ai nods approvingly. “Let’s go,” she commands, wasting no time in hurrying towards the garage like she owns the place.

I grab my keys and bite back a tirade, deciding I can put up with this for one day. I start up the car and soon we’re heading down towards Okina.

Ai doesn’t say much on the ride. She gets excited when we pass by the ocean, staring out the window like a real kid. I put on one of my Yazawa CDs and she doesn’t complain either.

Which makes me ask myself again: _What the hell are we doing?_

_I’m off on a drive to another city with some kid I barely know. Who’s blackmailing me—Already blackmailing me! I’m sure she can whip up more if I give her the chance._

But another part of me is a little excited to change my routine. _To have an excuse to get out for the day._

_I won’t tell her that._

When we arrive, I park near the station because she wants to go to a cafe there. I hear they’ve got good coffee, so I’m not complaining. After an hour’s drive, I could use another cup.

Of course the second we walk in the door, Ai has already decided that she’s not waiting in line. “Get me an iced latte,” she says, then walks away to find a table.

Not that the place is busy. She didn’t _need_ to do that—She’s apparently just too important to wait in line with me.

Galled at the audacity, I steam while I wait my turn. I order the drinks and pay, and am told they’ll be brought out.

I manage to calm myself enough that I’m silent when I arrive at the table.

“Where are they?” Ai asks.

“There’s a line,” I sarcastically explain. “It’ll take some time.”

Ai huffs. “Just tell them you’re important!” she complains.

“What?”

“You’re a detective. You could be out working right now, and they’re making you wait!” Ai replies, snapping her phone shut and smirking.

I run my hand through my hair. “That’s a lie.”

“And...?” she pointedly questions.

“I’m not lying, and I’m not that important,” I reply.

Ali’s smirk grows. “ _You_ don’t think you’re important?” she asks. “I’ve seen the way you make _A_ _dachi_ fetch and step for you. I like you because you _know_ you’re important.” She smiles, tapping a nail on the table.

“Well I—” I get out before realizing how that looks. I clear my throat.

The girl’s eyes dance as she awaits my answer.

“I know where to draw the line,” I decide.

“That’s too bad,” Ai sighs. She goes back to typing away on her phone until our drinks arrive.

When her latte comes, she quickly gulps down half of it. I sip my coffee, feeling my stomach churn just staring at her sugary drink.

“What?” she questions.

I set my cup down. “Don’t know how you can drink that. They’re so sweet...”

“And black coffee is bitter, just like you,” Ai tells me. “Our drinks match.”

_I could smack this kid._

But then she’s right next to me, holding up her glass and her phone. “I’m warning you this time,” Ai tells me. “Hold up your coffee and smile.”

I smile thinly as she snaps a picture. “Good!” Ai says as she looks at it. “Need to make my boyfriend my wallpaper.”

“You’re making me ill,” I quip, draining my coffee.

“Don’t get sick,” she sarcastically warns. “We’ve still got a lot left to do.”

“Oh boy.”

Ai laughs. “That’s the spirit!”


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second half of their first outing.

We spend the rest of the day shopping around the city. She thankfully buys her own clothes, which I have to carry, while I pay for lunch.

I could complain, but it’s really not a hardship. The food is surprisingly good; she apparently knows where to eat.

We’re on what we agreed would be the last store of the day. It’s a fancy department store near where we parked.

“Its your turn,” Ai tells me.

“Hnn?”

“I’m picking out a shirt for you,” she says.

“No thanks,” I quickly reply.

Ai folds her arms and appraises me. “All of your clothes seem boring. You can wear it next time.”

“There’s... Going to be a next time?” I defeatedly ask.

“Yes. And you need something to wear.” She stalks through the aisles of men’s clothes, looking for god knows what. “Something that actually has some style.”

I shake my head and trial behind Ai, feeling like I look very out of place here. I flip a price tag around and almost faint.

“I can’t afford this!” I hiss.

“Shut up, old man,” Ai waves me off. “I’ve got this. Just keep carrying my stuff.”

I sigh while she pulls out a button down and holds it up to me. She exchanges it for a different color, with _stripes_.

_Super._

“Hold this,” Ai tells me.

“I’ve got no free hands,” I protest, so she hangs it on the collar of what I’m already wearing.

“Can I help you?” we hear from behind us.

I crane my neck around and Ai peeks by me. “No, we’re fine,” she dismissively replies.

I smile sympathetically at the woman before turning back to Ai, who’s still loading me up with shirts. “I’m going to lose mine,” I warn, as the collar tugs low.

“I can take those to a room for you,” the saleswoman interjects.

“Yeah, that’d be helpf— _Ow_ ,” I end my sentence. Ai’s stepped on my foot. “Hey!” I admonish.

“We’re _fine_ ,” Ai huffs, hanging one last shirt on me. She studies the flamboyant patterns while I just stand there, feeling stupid. “These two,” she decides, selecting a green and blue striped shirt, and an orange plaid.

_I’d rather die._

“We’re ready,” Ai says, dumping the rest back on the front of the rack, definitely not where they belong. “We’ll take these,” Ai calls the lady closer and hands the shirts over.

We’re lead to the register while the woman says we picked nice colors to go with my complexion and some other bullshit. When Ai steps in front of me to pay, I can tell that she’s scowling. _What’s her problem?_

She tersely pays and then passes me the bag she’s handed. “You’re going to make him carry everything?” the clerk questions.

I smile weakly. “I’m just the bag man,” I joke.

“That’s so nice of you!”

“Tch,” Ai flips her hair over her shoulder and walks away.

I’m left open-mouthed at her rudeness and the way she’s snubbed this young woman. I bow politely and hurry out of the store.

“What the hell was that?” I demand when I catch up to her. “She was being perfectly polite and you—”

“I don’t want to hear it,” Ai sullenly tells me. “I hate being followed around a store. And the way she was acting with you!”

“What _about_ me?” I reply, lost.

“—Nothing,” Ai grunts. “Never mind.”

I roll my eyes and follow her to the car. I stick everything in the trunk and lean against the door for a cigarette.

The drive back is mostly silent. I hum along to the music and Ai taps away on her phone.

“Where should I drop you?” I ask when we get back to Inaba.

Ai directs me to her house and—

_Holy hell its fancy!!_

I do a double take, blinking at the absurdity. She doesn’t seem fazed.

“Phone,” she commands, holding out her hand.

I pass it to her, at a loss. “Why would you wanna spend the day with me when you’ve clearly got better things to do?” I question.

“It’s boring here,” the girl huffs. She hands me back my phone. “I exchanged our contact info. You’d better pick up if I call you.”

“Yeah yeah,” I sigh, popping the trunk. “Do you need help carrying everything?” I end up asking, worried the petite girl won’t make it.

She laughs, covering her mouth with her hand as if I’ve made some sort of joke. “No, I can take it from here.”

She grabs her things, then opens the passenger door to place the bag of shirts on the seat. “Wear one next time,” she orders.

I roll my eyes. “I really can’t accept this.”

“I’m not giving you a choice. Don’t look like a hobo. Wear a color that _isn’t_ grey!” she snidely tells me. “See you.” With that, Ai walks off, down the long path to her front door.

_A damn mystery, this one..._

I put her out of my head as I drive home, already going over everything I need to get done before dinner. I skipped out on some work I should have finished, though I’m not feeling too badly about it.


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So where was Ryoutarou all day? Nanako thinks he snuck off to Junes without her.

“Where were you all day, Uncle?” Yuu asks during dinner. Nanako immediately turns her attention away from the television and trains it on me as well.

“I was, ah—”

“You took the car,” Yuu raises his eyebrows. “Must’ve gone somewhere important.”

 _I don’t need to explain myself to him! It’s his fault I’m stuck in the predicament to begin with!_ I grind my teeth, feeling defeated on several fronts.

“You know,” I tersely reply. “Just some errands.”

“Did you go to Junes?!” Nanako gasps, offended I didn’t offer to take her.

“No,” I sigh, waving my daughter off. “No I did not. I was...” I rub my forehead. “Just out.”

Yuu looks ready to ask more, but my cell goes off. _Or something. I don’t know what that noise means._

I take the mobile out of my pocket and open it. I feel my eyes widen at the fact that I’ve received a message from “Ai <3”. I click through the prompts and a photo shows up of her and I from earlier.

My heart leaps into my throat. _Is she threatening me?!_

I snap the phone closed and it beeps again. Nanako and Yuu stare expectantly.

I take a deep breath and open the device. It’s a text. “This one came out best.” _This what? The picture?_

_I don’t give a rat’s ass! I’m at dinner with my family!!_

Panicking, I snap the phone shut again and stuff it into my pocket. I barely taste the rest of my food, and clean up on autopilot.

After dinner I make coffee that Nanako and I share while she tells me about her day. Yuu scurries off to his room to do who the hell knows what.

When I’m finally alone, I open a beer and retire to the couch to watch the evening news. I’m finally calming down when my phone actually _rings_.

“H-hello?” I ask.

“Yeah it’s me,” Ai replies and I cringe. “I didn’t get a reply,” she huffily reports.

“I don’t text,” I slowly annunciate. _The buttons are kind of tiny_ , I don’t tell her.

“Well you could’ve thanked me like a normal person!”

I sigh. “Look, i don’t really _do_ pictures and I’ve been busy with my family all evening.”

“Well you really should ‘do pictures’ _because_ you have a family, you know,” Ai replies. “Your daughter is so nice! Take some pictures of her.”

“Then I’d need a camera,” I complain. “And I’d need to get the film developed, and—“

“Oh is that all?” Ai snorts. “If it were easier you’d put up some damn pictures of your kid?”

_No. I don’t do pictures._

_Haven’t for a while now._

“I suppose,” I instead reply in a strained voice.

“Huh,” Ai makes a derisive noise and hangs up.

I stare at the phone for a minute and then put it away. _Guess I’m done being entertaining for now. Which is good. I’m exhausted._

_Going out like that really takes it out of you, huh? It’s been a while since I’ve impulsively gone on a day trip..._

The next thing I know, it’s morning. I wake up on the couch at my usual time. I stand and stretch the kinks out of my back.

_Maybe I can put yesterday behind me and start fresh._

I get ready and head to work without incident. In fact, I’m halfway through my day before I hear from Ai again.

It’s more text messages. Several, to be exact. She’s apparently very bored and wants me to learn to text.

_Not happening._

I ignore them for a while, but then she gets more aggressive. She says she knows I’m at least reading them, and if I don’t meet up at the bakery and learn how to reply she’s doing something with the photos.

“I’m going on patrol,” I gruffly tell Adachi a little before the appointed time.

“Oh cool,” he replies. “I’ll come with.”

“ _No_ ,” I shake my head. “I’m going on my own today. Stay here and... Be useful...”

The man’s face falls at that, but he dutifully stays at his desk. I grab my jacket and start the walk into town.

When I arrive, Ai is already sipping a cold coffee, looking at her phone. I take a seat, not bothering to grab a drink of my own.

“A photo first,” Ai smirks. She holds up her hand and makes a gesture. Then she turns her phone around so I can see, giggling.

There’s a photo of my whole I’m turning my head. She’s making a peace sign in front of me. _Great. Super. More blackmail; these are working hours._

“Lovely,” I sweetly comment.

I catch a smirk twitching on the girl’s face as she presses more buttons on her phone. “You need to learn to text,” she says, expertly looking up while typing.

“No I don’t,” I easily state.

“Watch,” she says. “It’s easy. You just press the buttons to get the kana. See the way the first letter is listed?”

“Yeah?”

She rolls her eyes. “Just say your letters to remember how many clicks you need.”

“Oh,” I utter, feeling foolish that it’s this simple. “How do you get the words?”

“Watch,” she sighs. “Use the arrows.” She finished typing her example and hands back my phone. “Try it.”

I take a breath and type out a greeting. Ai cheers when I get it, apparently excited that I’m no longer completely technologically illiterate.

“So do I get to ask something of you?” I raise an eyebrow.

“Sure,” she replies. “Shoot.”

“So what happened with my nephew the other night?” I finally work up the courage to ask.

Ai frowns at the table and glances away evasively. “Nothing—That’s the problem.”

“You can’t be serious,” I snort. “He’s a good kid.”

“We just don’t have that connection,” she bluntly admits. “He was a pass.”

“But you expect me to keep making little dates with you?” I facetiously question.

Ai sips her drink and gives me a sigh. “It’s not like that with you. It’s completely different.”

“Then stop calling me your boyfriend,” I offer.

“Nope,” she smirks. “You’re on the hook for boyfriend-things until I find someone new.”

“That’s ridiculous,” I spit.

“It’s clever and convenient,” she arrogantly replies. “I feel no pressure and you need a life. We both win,” she grins.

I fold my arms and lean back in my chair. “How do you figure?”

“Seriously?” Ai levels with me. “What were you doing when I called you?”

“Working,” I automatically answer. “I should still _be_ working!”

Her glass empty, Ai sets it down on he table and absently plays with the straw. “When’s the last time you played hooky? It’s a good stress reliever.”

“It’s going to increase my blood pressure until my heart explodes,” I pointedly reply.

“Pfft!” Ai snickers, genuinely thinking that’s funny. “You sound like such a dork!”

I give her a sharp look. “I have to worry about those kinds of things,” I defensively explain. “I have a seven year old daughter, you know.”

“I do,” Ai nods. “She’s great, by the way. Not that you’d know,” she rejoinders. “I hear you’re barely home to see her.”

“I do my best—”

Ai gives me a pitying stare. “What a waste...”

“I wish I could be home more often, I do, but it’s impossible when you’re a single parent!” I grit out. “I have so much to do at work, and when I’m home I get stuck doing whatever’s left over and—”

“The you _make_ time,” Ai says, and it sounds awfully accusatory.

I scowl, not knowing how to answer. _I really—_

“Well,” the girl decides. “That’s enough for today. You can now text. I’ll be going.”


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sushi for dinner? Make that—FAMILY dinner!

There are a few days where I get off with only texting. Then comes the next request.

“Yeah, come get me,” is all Ai snippily says this time when I pick up the phone. “And make it quick.”

“W—Why?” I reply.

She doesn’t bother to explain, just goes on about me getting her. “I’m at Junes and you’d better hurry or you’ll regret it!”

Then the line goes dead, and I’m left sitting there at my desk, baffled. I put my phone away and grab my jacket and keys and—

_Shit my bag—_

I shovel in my leftover work and latch it. I throw it over my shoulder, trying to hurry.

“Where you off to in such a hurry?” Adachi amiably asks me, laughing. “You look all flustered, Sir!”

“I’ve got something—Something to attend to. I don’t think I’ll be back.” With everything in my arms I start for the door, hurling orders behind me. “Come by for dinner and bring any files I forgot.”

“Roger that~” he replies, snickering.

When I arrive at Junes, I see Ai standing out front. She stalks over with a big box and bangs on the back door. I flip the lock up and she sets it inside.

“Let’s go,” she says when she gets in front.

I stare uncomprehendingly. I start to shake my head and she sighs.

“You said you never get home for dinner,” she slowly tells me, like she’s taking to a child. “Yuu is getting Nanako and we’re meeting them at your house. So, _go_.”

I narrow my eyes. _It can’t be that simple._ “Really?”

“Yes,” she groans. “There’s sushi back there and it’s best fresh so hurry up!”

I step on the gas and we take off.

“It’s not as if I made you call out early,” Ai says after a minute. “Don’t act like I did anything wrong.”

“I’m... I’m not,” I tell her. “I’m just—Well it cant be that easy, right?”

“What can’t?” she sarcastically questions. “Coming home on time? Uh, yeah it is—You just _do_ it.”

I drum my fingers on the wheel. “But there were two murders—”

“And _you’ve_ got a seven year old who cries to her big brother that she thinks she’s adopted. Which is really more important to you?”

I swallow my immediate answer, knowing she’s right but not wanting to give her the satisfaction. Pressing my lips to a thin line, I take a deep breath. _It’s not as if we were going to solve it today._

“What time are you supposed to leave work?” Ai asks more conversationally.

“Six,” I admit. “So this is early.”

“Whoop-de-doo,” Ai rolls her eyes. “Not like you haven’t clocked in the extra hours already.”

_Can’t argue with that._

At home, I carry the package of food inside. Ai slings her bag over her shoulder and marches right up to the door like she owns the place.

“Should I put this in the fridge?” I ask, unsure if this will even _fit_ in the fridge.

“No,” Ai snorts. “We should just eat now. Why not?”

I shrug, taking out plates as Yuu and Nanako come in the front. “Welcome home,” I tiredly call.

“Dad!!” Nanako shouts. “Ai-san is coming back?” She hurries into the room as I’m unwrapping the platter of food.

“ _Sushi?_ ” Nanako lights up.

“Woah,” I mutter. _That’s a damn lot of fish... I could eat my fill._

I eye the food suspiciously, wondering how much it cost. No one else seems bothered though. Even Yuu acts as if this is normal for his friend.

“Yup!” Ai tells Nanako. “And here,” she pauses to reach into her purse. “This is...” Ai trails off, passing a bag to Nanako.

My daughter opens it and gasps. “It’s a keychain! From Junes!!”

“For your backpack,” Ai stiffly tells her. “You don’t have any accessor—”

“It’s so cute!” Nanako interrupts, her eyes dancing. “Come see my room! You can show me where to put it.”

“O-okay,” Ai bashfully replies, apparently not used to dealing with children. I feel myself smiling at their interaction.

Yuu smiles as they walk up the stairs. “I guess you’ve been having a rough time,” he quietly tells me.

I guardedly stare my nephew down. “What do you know?”

“I know that you don’t really have to worry about Ai. She’s actually very kind at heart,” he tells me.

I pinch the bridge of my nose. “Then why is she _blackmailing_ me?”

“She’s lonely,” Yuu confides. “Though I shouldn’t be spreading her business around.”

“Oh,” I sarcastically quip. “Please, spare the innocent girl any _grief_!”

He snickers, turning away. I smile wryly.

“I don’t think she’s done anything too bad this time, though,” Yuu voices. “We’re all going to eat together, after all.”

“Yeah...” I heave a sigh. “Help me set out plac—”

I’m cut off by he doorbell. “ _Damn_ —Adachi!” I clap my hands together. “There’s enough for him, right?”

“I don’t see why not,” Yuu agrees.

“Alright then,” I order. “Five places. I’ll get the drinks.”


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the evening.

We all eat together, and it’s really kind of nice.

When the food’s gone, Yuu retreats upstairs, and the rest of us talk. I pull out a beer each for Adachi and I, and Nanako and Ai drink coffee. It’s a nice, relaxing atmosphere, and everyone seems to get along.

“Well, I’ve got to go,” Adachi finally tells us. “Unless I can stay here tonight?” he fishes.

“I don’t think so,” I answer. “I’d like a little time to myself this evening.”

The man’s eyes drift around the three of us, finally coming to rest on Ai. “How about I walk you home, then?” he amiably asks her.

Ai frowns. “I don’t think so,” she says. “Dojima can drive me.”

I roll my eyes at that, while Adachi noticeably deflates. “Can I get a ride too, then?” he tries.

“I’m not driving anyone,” I counter, tired of all this.

“Looks like I’ll be staying here then,” Ai rejoinders, grappling for control. “How about that, Nanako-chan?”

My daughter is all excitement and chatter as she tells Ai about the fifty things they can do in the hour before she has to go to bed. I draw in a deep breath, catching Adachi scowling at the table.

“You gonna head out?” I inquire, trying to diffuse whatever negativity he’s feeling.

“Uh, yeah,” he laughs, coming back to himself. “Guess I’ll be going alone...”

“C’mon,” decide, hoisting Adachi to his feet to follow me.

We walk to the front hall, and he’s still dejected that Ai doesn’t seem to care much for him. _Though I wish she did, maybe she could rope him into her little scheme instead._

“That girl’s around a lot lately, huh?” Adachi asks me as he’s putting on his shoes.

I chuckle, shaking my head. “Sure is...” _Wish she’d be less of a pain, but I’m almost getting used to her._

“She’s Yuu’s girlfriend, right?” he asks.

“No,” I sarcastically quip. “The girl just hangs around our house for no reason—What do _you_ think Adachi?!” I reply.

_Let the moron puzzle it out. He’ll never get it right!_

“Good night, Adachi,” I sigh, shutting the door on any further questions.

When he’s gone, and all the kids are upstairs, I pull out two more beers and drink by myself. I stay on the couch like usual, even though I know that when Ai finishes pestering Nanako and Yuu, she’ll be back for me.

Sure enough, she’s kicking my leg till I’m awake some time later. I open my eyes to see the girl standing over me, arms folded.

“I said that I’m sleeping here, old man. Get to your own room,” she tells me.

I yawn loudly and stretch. Ai takes a seat next to me. I’m about to fetch her a blanket, when she says something that strikes me as odd.

“Your partner,” she shakes her head. “I get a weird vibe from him.”

“Ah, he’s just a goof,” I tell her, waving my hand. “He’s odd, but I trust him.” I stare at the ceiling, wondering how I _can_ trust someone else like I do.

“Your partner,” I go on. “You’re really putting your life in their hands. That’s how much I trust him, I guess.” I snort. “Weird when I think about what a slacker he is...”

“Well then, I suppose I’ll have to trust him,” Ai replies. “He is around here a lot.”

“So are you,” I quip.

I turn my head enough to see the girl smirking. “True,” she agrees, leaning over a bit too close to me. “So you feel anything for me yet?” She pokes me in the chest and I shift uncomfortably.

“Is that supposed to be some sort of joke?” I dryly reply.

She laughs. “Then it looks like we’re still on the same page.”

“Go to sleep, Ai,” I tell her, rising to grab a blanket.

I fall asleep that night thinking about all the new people I’m suddenly letting in and opening up to. _There are three, to be exact—The same three I always find around._

_I don’t care for the fact that I’m realizing I like it. I like being able to form these kinds of bonds with others again._


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets their nails done by Ai.

Ai keeps coming over, bringing dinner every so often and always demanding rides. _I’m getting used to it, though, and she isn’t much of a problem to have around anymore. She hasn’t tried pulling that stunt with the liquor again, and she usually plays with Nanako._

So I can’t complain. It’s not as if Adachi isn’t over almost every day, as well. _I’m a regular damn open house._

But as I said, it has been nice for Nanako. Not only has her “Niichan” been taking her out to do things, but whenever she’s home, so is either Ai or Adachi.

Today I’m sitting under the kotatsu with my daughter, Adachi, and Ai. All four of us have been drinking coffee since we finished lunch. The three of them have been drawing while I go over some reports— _Not that Adachi could be bothered to work on a weekend._

I’m watching the news and tapping my fingers on the table, when Ai suddenly snatches up my hand. I give her an annoyed look, only to find that she’s inspecting it pretty closely.

“What is it?” I question, yanking my hand away. The girl doesn’t budge, and now Nanako is leaning over from across the table to also examine my hand.

“Ugh,” Ai snidely groans. “Your nails are a _mess_ Ryoutarou-san!”

I see Adachi raise his eyebrows and I’m starting to sweat. _Stop touching me!_

“They are, aren’t they?” Adachi easily agrees, and now _everyone_ is looking at my hands. It’s very uncomfortable.

Ai finally lets me go and gets up to fetch something. Nanako is giggling and looking at Adachi’s hand and comparing the two of us.

When she gets back to the table, Ai plunks down a cute looking pouch. “I’m doing everyone’s nails,” she announces.

Nanako’s eyes widen and she scoots closer to Ai. “Can I go first?” my daughter shyly inquires.

“Of course, Nanako-chan!” Ai smiles. “I’d make us all go to a salon but I doubt your dumb dad would go for that.”

“I’d go,” Adachi absently comments.

Ai shoots me a look, but otherwise ignores my partner. _I know she doesn’t care for him, but he seems like he’s only trying to be friendly..._

I glance at the two girls intermittently, noticing the different tools Ai uses on Nanako. Nanako’s nails are tiny: I don’t know how she manages to do it so quickly and deftly, but within fifteen minutes, she’s telling Nanako not to move her hands, so the coat of polish can dry!

“I’ll go next~” Adachi grins, holding out his hands.

“No,” Ai rebuffs him. “ _He’s_ next.” She hikes her thumb in my direction and tells my to stick out my hands.

I sigh. “I’d rather not...”

She raises an eyebrow and smirks. “Do it or I’ll paint them while you sleep.”

I bite my tongue and let her poke around with the little knives and... So on. It doesn’t really hurt when she cuts off the thing near the back. I don’t care for the file, however, and Nanako laughs as I grimace at the sensation.

When all my nails are neat and even, Ai pats my hand and tucks her tools away. “All done, Ryoutarou-san.”

I roll my eyes. Nanako continues to stare at the pink that’s been fastidiously spackled onto hers.

Adachi stares at my hands longingly and I let out a sigh. “You’re not gonna do his?” I tiredly ask Ai. _If she doesn’t, I‘ll never hear the end of it._

I catch her lip quirking into an unsavory expression, but she takes everything back out. “I did say ‘everyone’,” she agrees.

Adachi smiles goofily and splays his fingers on the table. “You can call me Tohru, if you want!” he happily offers.

“No thanks,” Ai carefully replies.

The man frowns visibly, but for only a split second. “You really should just call me Dojima,” I tell Ai, hoping to diffuse any tension.

“No thanks,” she repeats. At least Nanako seems to find it all amusing, giggling while she watches Ai work on Adachi’s nails.

The two stay through dinner, and then it’s starting to get late. When my nephew finally arrives home, I tell the others to get lost.

“You’re not going to offer me a ride?” Ai folds her arms. “It’s cold and late, and there have been two murders.” She tilts her head at me, challengingly.

“ _I_ can walk you home~” Adachi pokes into the conversation.

_Because she took so kindly to that last time_. I smack a hand to my forehead.

“Look,” I wearily agree. “I’ll drive you _both_.” I grab my keys and tell the kids that I’ll be home in a bit, ushering the other two nitwits into the garage.

Ai scowls when Adachi makes for the front seat, so the man meekly defers to the back. I climb into the driver’s side and bring us through town to drop Adachi first.

When we arrive at his apartment building, he amiably says goodnight, thanking me for the food, and Ai for the manicure. She feigns sleep so she doesn’t have to answer, and I have an urge to poke her in the side.

“Well, I guess I’ll see you at work tomorrow, Dojima-san,” Adachi says to me through the open window. “Thanks again, Ai-chan!”

I wave and close the window before he can desperately try to win her over again. As I head to her house, I tell Ai that I know she’s awake.

“So?” is her response.

“So,” I begin. “That man is just trying to be friendly. You could do a little better yourself. It’s not as if you need to do things like walk home with him, but you could be a little more patient when we’re all together.”

She huffs.

“He’s my _partner_ ,” I stress. “I need to be on good terms with him. It would really help me out.”

Ai groans and leans the seat back. “I _suppose_ ,” she says. “I could try being a little nicer to him when I’m at your house.”

“Thank you,” I say, meaning it. “I don’t mind your coming over, but you need to treat Adachi with respect.”

“He’s just—” she makes a gagging noise. “I don’t know! He’s just not for me.”

“I get that,” I understandingly reply. I don’t address it again.

In her driveway, Ai tells me to wait a minute. She clicks on the interior car light and I blink at the change in visibility.

“Hold out your hand,” Ai orders. I do and she takes a picture of out just-fixed nails. “Adding that to the album. I’ll send you a copy.” She laughs as she gets out of the car, knowing I have no idea how to even save a picture, let alone make an album.

I pull out a cigarette and light it up. Ai turns back when the match flashes.

“Really?” she jeers. “ _Matches?_ ”

“You got a problem?” I ask around the paper stick.

“I’ll take care of it,” Ai clicks her tongue. “A handsome guy needs fancy things—Not free matches from pubs!”

“How do you know they’re—” I roll my eyes. “Never mind. It was just a hunch, huh?” I chuckle, blowing smoke out my nose.

Ai wrinkles up her face. “Smoking _is_ pretty gross, though. You should just drop it.”

“ _No thanks_ ,” I mimic her from earlier, and laugh more heartily.

Ai over-dramatically rolls her own eyes and waves goodbye. I watch her walk into her house before pulling away—There really were two murders in this small town. _Can never be too safe._


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas at the Doujima house.

Christmas comes quickly.

The way things have been going, I find that I’m popping chicken into the oven for five. _Two more than I expected to be hosting._

Yuu and Nanako are out in town doing who knows what. So I retire to my usual seat with the paper and a six-pack.

The bell sounds and I don’t want to get up. “It’s open—” I call.

I hear the door click open and the shuffle of heels across the floor. Then softer steps as Ai walks into the room. She’s in a sleek skirt and a sweater, carrying a bag.

The girl stops short when she catches sight of me on the couch, however. “You wore the Christmas shirt!” Ai gasps.

I find myself flushing, both at the fact that she _did_ buy it for me, and that I’m actually wearing this garishly colored thing. It’s a red and green plaid that Ai said is perfect for Christmas.

“Ai,” I sigh.

“Yes, Ryoutarou-san?” she mocks, taking off her sweater.

_—Oh my god I could faint!_

She’s got the same thing, but opposite. Red is the main color, whereas it’s the green on mine. _I have never worn matching clothes with anyone and today is not when I wanted to start—_

She’s in a laughing fit, now, doubled over and giggling. When Ai finally stands up straight again, I can see her lightly wiping her eyes.

“God I hate crying,” she sniffs. “It makes your eyes all puffy and you look ugly for days! Look what you made me do!!”

I know she’s joking, so I suck in a deep breath and continue to drink. _I’ll pretend this isn’t happening._

Soon enough, everyone is here and we’re all sitting around the low table. They seem to like the fried chicken I reheated, which is good.

“Can I have seconds?” Adachi pleads when his dish is empty.

Yuu giggles while Ai rolls her eyes. Nanako dutifully passes him, the serving platter.

The chicken is soon gone and I’m bringing out the cake Nanako picked. I add daifuku in a separate dish, not caring for cake too much.

We slice it up and I have a little, then sneak out the rice cakes I picked. Yuu laughs, apparently finding them not fitting for the occasion.

“Oh,” Ai remarks. “My favorite...”

“Really?” Nanako asks. “Not _cake_?”

Ai blushes, taking a small bite of the sweet. “No, I actually enjoy more traditional things like this.”

“Looks like I made the _right_ decision,” I triumphantly tell Yuu. He shakes his head, going for a second slice of cake instead.

“It’s Christmas though,” Adachi adds. “You gotta have the cake!”

“Well we have both,” I quip good-naturedly.

After Nanako goes to bed, Yuu tells us about his plans to go to one of his friend’s houses for another party. Adachi says he’s thinking of stopping by the station; the guys on duty are going to have another cake.

“We could all go into town together,” Yuu offers the others.

“Yeah, that’d be great!” Adachi eagerly confirms. “I’d sure suck to be walking around alone tonight~”

They turn to Ai expectantly. Her face is red and she actually looks close to anger. I inch away from her, ready for an eruption.

My nephew and partner shift their gazes to me, as if I have all the answers. I shrug; just as confused. _I have no idea what she could possibly be mad about now, but—_

“I just don’t _wanna_ go home tonight!” Ai frustratedly cries out. All eyes are suddenly glued to her.

“Look,” she says, playing with her hair. “My family has this big party and parades me around—I _hate_ it! It’s like it just... _Reinforces_...” The girl chews on her lip and rises from the table. “Never mind!!” she tosses the words behind her as she rushes off to the bathroom.

“Guess _we_ stepped in it,” I sigh. “All right. I’ll take care of it. You two can get in with your own plans.”

I clear the rest of dessert away and toss the dishes into the sink. I put on a pot of coffee and walk Adachi to the door.

“You’re gonna stay here?” he asks me. “With _just_ her?”

“Looks like it,” I snort.

“I could stay too...”

“I’ll be alright,” I laugh. “Go on to the station.”

He tries to peek by me to catch another glimpse of Ai. “But—”

“ _Good night_ , Adachi,” I groan, shooing him out the door to wait for my nephew on the curb.

I take a seat on the couch, where Ali’s already settled in with the TV on. Soon Yuu comes down and says his own goodbyes.

“I’m heading off to Yousuke’s,” Yuu says, walking past the couch.

I glance between he and Ai. “You sure you don’t wanna go?” I ask her. “They seem like good ki—”

“No,” she sniffs. Yuu rolls his eyes and takes his leave.

When he’s gone, Ai takes her bag into the bathroom and comes out in pajamas. I chuckle. _Always so damn presumptuous._ _I figured she would just stay, but still._

“It’s because I’m comfortable around you, damn it!” she reprimands. “I don’t feel like I have to look pretty all the time.”

We sit quietly for a few minutes with the television still on. Ai reaches out to lower the volume and I let her.

“I always find myself wanting to talk to you more,” she confesses. “You don’t care that I’m pretty, or that I have money, you’re equally standoffish to everyone.”

 _Well that’s all true._ I flatten my mouth into a line, unsure how to respond.

“I like that I have to work to get you to let me in,” she says. “I had to think of things to do for you to get you to trust me—Like whenever I brought over dinner. I tricked you the first time, into coming home early, but then you started to agree on your own.”

“Well it was a good thing,” I reply. “It’s brought me closer to my family, and—” I stop myself from saying ‘and you’.

The girl giggles, probably knowing what I was going to say anyhow. “That’s what I love about you. You’re just _honest_.”

“It’s the only way to be,” I state, truly believing that.

She nods. “I know you mean it, too. So I’m glad that I’m spending Christmas with you.”

It’s gotta be the liquor, but I feel happy that someone _wants_ to spend this time with me. _Even though she really should have gone off with the kids._

“I think,” Ai takes a breather before she finishes her sentence. “This is a big step for me. I’ve always been in love with the idea of being in love, and spending Christmas like this, instead of pretending to be in love is good for me.”

“You sayin’ I mean nothing to you?” I grin, joking.

She scoffs. “I’m saying the opposite. You’re different.”

“Ah geez—” I groan. “You’re gonna embarrass me...”

Ai laughs, pulling her legs up on the couch. “So all we’re going to do is watch TV? That does seem a little boring.”

“You like...” I grope for an idea. “Card games?” I try.

“I don’t know any but Koi-Koi,” Ai replies.

“Well then, I’ll teach you,” I offer, sliding to the floor. I pull a deck out from under the couch.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adachi has had it with being rebuffed.

_Something isn’t right._

I’ve felt that way since about halfway through my last meeting, so I’m headed black to my office for a minute. _It’s just a gut feeling, but I’m usually right about those._

When I step into the small space that I share with Adachi, I notice my phone vibrating. It’s on the bare wood of my desk, making a small racket.

I quickly pick it up, only to hear the faraway voice of... _Is it Adachi?_

And what he’s _saying_ —

_Oh god—_

_WHAT IS HE SAYING?!_

“—So _‘Ryoutarou’_ was good enough, but not _me_ , huh? Well you’re just a stupid bitch who needs to learn her lesson—Same as the others!!”

It takes me a minute to snap out of my stupor at his words. This sounds bad. _Very bad!_

I can still hear him lecturing, and I have a sinking feeling about all this. I dart back into the hall and look around, no one to question.

I dash out to reception and ask if the other man’s left yet. Everyone tells me they don’t think so, but haven’t seen him.

When I run into Sakamoto however, he tells me that Adachi was showing someone around. He’d run into Adachi and a girl walking the halls, and Adachi laughed nervously, saying that he wanted to give his friend a tour.

I put the phone to my ear and can hear him saying something about “bitches” again. My throat is dry, and I’m realizing I need to do something— _Now!_

“Which way did they go?” I demand.

“Towards interrogation, last I saw,” he easily replies.

“I need you to come with me,” I seriously tell the man. “I think we have a problem.” I hold up my phone, and we hear a shriek.

Sakamoto gasps, and I deftly lead my boss down the halls, my guy twisted up. _What is my stupid partner doing?!_

The doors are all closed. “You start here, I’ll go to the end,” I order, running for the last of the five rooms.

 _Empty_. The last one is vacant.

I make my way to the next and—

Not empty. Definitely _not_ empty!

Choking—

Adachi—

 _Ai_ —!!

I’m shocked by what I see and it takes a few seconds before my instincts kick in. I burst through the door, screaming what’s supposed to be Sakamoto’s name, but ends up more of a guttural roar.

Adachi doesn’t even look up, too busy going at my friend. I come at him from the side and punch his head. His hands slacken and he goes down.

Before sanity takes over, I’m already on the floor, on top of Adachi, pulverizing him. I just keep punching and punching and he’s letting out little shrieks and yelps.

Then I hear a hoarse cough and remember Ai. I stand, noticing Sakamoto coming towards us. _He can take care of that shithead._

I walk over to the girl sitting in the ground _,_ holding her throat and wheezing out breath. “Ai are—” is all I can get out. I kneel down, unsure how to help.

 _Her eyes look so frightened_. She hacks a few more times before she lets out a rasping cry. Her eyes are still trained behind me, so I move, I trying to block her view of her attacker.

“It’s alright now,” I finally manage. Tears are spilling down her pretty face and her makeup is running. I’ve never seen her so helpless.

When she finally takes her hands off her throat, realizing she can breathe, Ai reaches out and grabs my shirt. She silently pulls me towards her with shaking hands.

“It’s over,” I say, hoping it helps. I put an arm around her back and glance behind me.

A few other officers are here. They’re cuffing Adachi and getting ready to take him to a different room to get his statement.

Sakamoto shoots me a look, asking what I’m going to do. “We’ll... Be in my office,” I decide. He nods and leaves with the others.

“Let’s get out of here,” I tell Ai. She’s got her face buried in my shirt and won’t let go. “C’mon,” I try. “You don’t wanna hang around here.”

When I start to stand, she does let go. _She looks a mess—_

On her feet, Ai sniffles a few times before straightening herself out. I start towards the door, picking up her discarded phone and handbag.

I hold them out to her, but Ai shakes her head. She grabs at my shirt again, like a little kid and I sigh. I put my arm around her and lead her to my office.

“Take a seat,” I tell her when we arrive. She sits down in my chair and pulls up her legs defensively. I place her things on my desk.

“Do,” I sigh heavily, knowing she’s not going to want to talk. _But they’re going to ask her what the hell that was, and it’d be better if she can get it out with me first._

“Do you want to tell me what happened?”

Ai shakes her head. She wipes her eyes and stares at the floor.

“How about I get you some water. You look like you’re in pain,” I try. “I have ibuprofen in my—”

“ _Don’t leave_ ,” she sharply orders.

I nod and lean against the wall. “I can do that.”

Ai nods, looking more authoritative; more like her usual self again. I want her to feel better, but Sakamoto is going to come in here at any minute and start questioning us.

“It was smart of you to call me,” I offer. “I’m... I’m sorry I didn’t get there sooner.”

“You couldn’t have,” she says, attempting a weak smile. “I didn’t say where I was because I didn’t want him to know I’d dialed you.”

She takes a tissues from a box on my desk and blows her nose. “Fucking batshit _bastard_!” she swears.

I give her a thin smile of my own, hoping she goes on.

“Give me your phone,” Ai says instead. She extends her arm and motions with her hand.

“Why?” I ask, taking it out of my pocket.

Ai huffs and opens my phone. I see her hit a few keys and then she holds it up so I can see. “You didn’t send me this, did you?” she questions.

There’s a text on the screen, from _me_ , saying to come down to the station because I’m free for a few hours. _That’s not even true—I was supposed to have meetings all afternoon!_

“A—” I try, unable to produce the proper sounds.

“Adachi,” Ai nods.

“I leave my phone on my desk because I don’t want it to go off when I’m in a meeting—” I explain, feeling a crushing guilt. _I left my phone right out in the open, for anyone to grab, like a fucking moron!!_

“I _know_ him,” Ai breaks into my thoughts. “So when he offered to show me around, saying you were still in a meeting, I thought it was _okay_.”

 _So did I,_ I think, I swallow the words.

_I had him around my family—my daughter and nephew—for so long!_

_I left them alone with him—_

_I TRUSTED him!!_

“We all ate together at your house a bunch and you said to give him a chance, so I thought—” Ai’s voice squeaks at the end and she closes her mouth, shaking her head.

“It’s my fault,” I reflexively answer. _I_ was the one who made everyone think he was a safe person.

I stand there lamely, feeling even worse now that I know it was may fault she was tricked. I run a hand through my hair and sigh.

When she finally breaks the silence, it’s to say something that shakes me even further. “He killed the others, you know.”


	11. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can they get Adachi to admit to the other murders?

“Hnn?” I look up sharply. “W-what? Why would—”

“He _said_ so,” Ai tells me, her voice grave. “He said ‘same as the others’—I heard him, didn’t you?”

“ _Yeah_ —” I shout, remembering the little but I heard through the phone. “You’re—You’re _right_!” I brace myself against the wall. “ _Oh god—_ Wait here!” I shout, turning towards the door.

“No!!” she shrieks, then starts another coughing fit. Ai points frantically to the phone on my desk and I rush over to dial the front.

“Hello—” I bark. Someone starts to give the usual spiel and I cut them off. “ _Don’t_ let Adachi go!” I say in a clear voice.

I hear a gasp and feel a tug on my sleeve. “R-ryoutarou-san—” Ai urgently calls my name.

I glance at her and see that her eyes are trained on the door. Whipping around, I see Adachi and another officer coming into the room.

“Need to get my stuff,” Adachi brashly tells us.

_—They’re already done questioning him?_

The officer by the door shrugs, as if to tell me he’s had no say in this. “Where’s Sakamoto?” I demand.

“Geez!” Adachi complains. “You already beat the shit out of me, just leave it alone.”

“No, I shake my head. “Adachi sit down,” I command through my teeth.

He huffs. “I don’t have to listen to _you_!”

I flick my gaze to the other officer, who seems nervous now. “Tell him to sit!” I snap.

“Uhh, y-you might wanna sit, Adachi-san,” he repeats for me.

Adachi throws up his hands and takes a seat. He glares sullenly at the two of us.

“I need to ask you what the hell happened,” I calmly tell him. _I’ve got one chance to catch him off guard._

“What?” he grunts.

“Why’d you do it?” I ask; a softball.

“Nn—” Adachi growls. “She’ll sleep with you but not _me_? Just like everyone else!”

I feel my hackles go up at that and I fold my arms to keep my composure. _What in the goddamm—_

“Really?” I press. “ _That’s_ what you think’s been going on? I let one of Yuu’s friends come over and suddenly we’re sleeping together?” I fold my arms and stare down my nose at him.

“Why else was she staying over all the time after Yuu leaves?” Adachi demands.

“Dojima-san…” the guy at the door guiltily admonishes, but I wave him off. _This isn’t the time to clear all of that up!_

“And I saw the picture she sent you—” Adachi smirks, gathering steam and thinking he’s got me. “Of her hanging all over you! Explain that!!”

The guy at the door looks edgy—As if this has just been downgraded from assault to the two of us fighting over a girl.

I keep myself in check. _Fine—Let him feel safe. Then trip him up!_

“And what were you doing about it?” I reply, playing along. “All you’d do is pester the poor girl to walk her home. It’s not like you ever tried to get an actual date!”

“Yes I _did_!” Adachi shouts, taking the bait.

“Did you act like this?!” I slam my hand down on my desk. “Because no one in their right mind would agree to that! You’re acting like a fucking lunatic!!”

“I am _not_!!” he insists, face reddening.

I tighten my glare. “Then why did you try to strangle Ai?!”

“I’m always nice!” he insists; now rising to get in my face. “Too nice— _And it’s gotten me nowhere!_ ”

I lean close, almost hoping he takes a swing at me. “Oh yeah!?” I shout back.

“It’s total bullshit!!” Adachi screams. “‘Hey, wanna get lunch with me?!’” he mimics himself. “‘No!’ ‘Want me to buy you a drink?’ ‘No!’ It’s _always_ the same!” he spits.

“So?” I ask him, keeping my voice up to match his. “Then what?! You get mad you’re turned down, so you assault them?!”

“The bitch deserved it!” he says, pushing me with an open hand. “They _all_ deserve it!!”

I bounce back, biting my tongue so I don’t completely explode. “Cause they reject you?!” I shove Adachi hard. He lands on the floor and clambers back to his feet.

“Why should they all turn me down!?” he hisses. “I’m friendly! I have a good job! _So fucking_ —” He clutches his head and growls. “They _deserved_ to die!!”

“Like Yamano?” I yell.

“ _Yes!!_ ” Tohru screams, scowling and waiting for me to shout back again.

I don’t. Because I think I’ve got him.

Suddenly he realizes—His eyes are widening. Adachi drops his hands to his side and pulls in a big breath. “ _Wait_ , no that’s—”

I turn to the guy at the door. “You heard him,” I breathe. “I think he should stay in for further questioning.” He’s too shocked to move. “ _Get Sakamoto!_ ” I shout and the guy bolts.

Adachi looks as though he’s going to make a break for it. “No fucking way!” I growl, moving around my desk, even though my instinct told me to just leap over it. “You stay right there.”

The man grits his teeth, knowing I’ll easily overpower him. He gets this awful, blank look while we wait for the chief’s word. It turns my stomach to see him drift away like that.

Two more officers come back and tell Adachi that he won’t be going home. They lead him away and I finally start to relax.


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're winding back to the prologue to finish off this frame story. And everything seems to end almost the way it began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading; for giving this story a chance! I really liked the idea and hadn't seen anything similar on here before. I appreciate the support!! Please let me know your thoughts in a comment if you have the time. It Ames me so happy to hear feedback and criticism~
> 
> There is a sequel. I've already finished it, so expect that soon!
> 
> And feel free to check out my profile to see my social media accounts and connect with me ^^ I love chatting and going over new ideas for Persona!

After we’ve all given statements, after Adachi’s locked into a cell, after Ai’s stupid parents are called, after _everything_ —I finally leave the station with Ai.

We stop at the corner store for ice cream. Her throat’s already bruised up and that’s what she says she wants. I offer a plethora of other ideas—Such as going to the clinic; going home; marching to where her parents work and making _them_ take her one of those places. But she just wants ice cream and to come home with me.

We’ve been sitting on the floor for most of an hour while she cries and eats. The ice cream is gone and she seems like she’s finally calming down.

“Now what?” I tiredly ask.

“I don’t know,” Ai replies with her usual bluster making a reappearance. “Entertain me!”

“Oh yeah,” I snort. “ _Definitely_ in the mood for entertaining...”

Ai folds her arms. “You should always be in the mood for entertaining. What if I was someone imporatn— _Wait!_ ” she realizes and I chuckle. “I _am_ someone important, and you’d better not forget it!!”

“I know,” I laugh. “But how about, instead, we just play cards until the kids get home? Then I’ll cook dinner and we can all eat together...” I wait for her to say something, but don’t get a response.

“How’s that sound?” I tap Ai’s shoulder to get her attention, but she stands and faces me instead.

“ _No_ ,” she decides, smirking. “We’re all going out to eat.”

“You want to go out...” I trial off. “ _Tonight?_ ”

_After all that?_

_With bruises on your neck?_

I rub my arm anxiously, knowing she’s not usually in the mood to put on a show if she doesn’t think she’s looking her best. “Are you... Sure?”

“Hey!” Ai admonishes. “ _We_ caught the killer! We should celebrate!!”

I nod slowly, trying to think of something. When I’ve got an idea, I walk to the closet. I take out an old scarf of mine and sigh as I hand it over. “You can wear this, if you want.”

Instead of some comment about it being ugly, like I’m expecting, Ai takes it from me and tries it on. It’s way too big, but she wraps it around herself a few times, then shrugs and lets it fall.

“I think I will,” Ai declares, fingering it. “At least—At least while we’re out in the cold.”

I smile a little, knowing this is her own way of thanking me, and that going out to eat is how she’s going to face everything head-on. “So where do you wanna go?” I ask.

Ai narrows her eyes, thinking. Then she sighs and shaker her head. She walks back to the couch and sits down, yawning. “How about we just decide all together, when they get home?”

“That’s fine with me,” I say. “Though are you sure you don’t want to pick yourself?”

“I can let this be a family decision,” she scoffs.

“Oh really?” I fold my arms suppressing a smile. “And since when is everyone here your family?”

She smirks back at me, looking down at the scarf again. “Don’t know,” Ai admits. “It just feels right.”

“That’s fine with me,” I agree, taking a seat at the other end of the couch.

“Watch it,” Ai scoffs. “I didn’t _ask_ your opinion.”

“Oh, it’s free,” I grin.

I see a flash and wince against the sharp light. “You know what else is free?” Ai laughs. “These horrible pictures of you in your natural environment.” She holds up her phone and you can see a weird blur as I’m turning my head.

“Well then,” I say. “Looks like I’ve done my job; you’ve been entertained.”

“Mostly,” she agrees. “Guess I won’t have to send this one off anywhere...”

“You _haven’t_ been sending those off, have you?” I ask, suddenly unsure of the way she said it.

Ai taps her phone to her chin. “Well,” she drags out the syllable. “Let’s say ‘no’, but you’re free to think whatever you want.”

“That’s—” I suck in a breath.

Having had damn well enough of this, I reach over and grab Ai’s phone. I desperately try to figure out how to see who she’s been messaging when there’s another flash.

I look up sharply, bewildered. Ai’s holding a digital camera.

“Just got this,” she remarks, lightly shaking the thing. “Wanted to give it a try, and look! A detective going through a girl’s phone without permission—What could make a better piece for Round Two of our friendship?”

She grins crookedly while I sweat. _She’s got me—Again._

Ai grins. “You can have the camera after I get this photo off. I _did_ say I’d find you one. It’s easy enough to use that even you can understand it.”

“Checkmate,” Ai concludes, holding out her hand for her mobile.


End file.
